Retratos de Ausencia
by vientoaguamarina
Summary: Cuando no tienes pasado y lo único que recuerdas son esos ojos verdes y a ese hombre rubio que te llena de infinito amor, pintar su rostro puede ser la única respuesta para materializar tus sueños...
1. Chapter 1

_**"Retratos de ausencia"**_

_Un campo verde lleno de las más bellas flores a media tarde es lo que sus ojos jade pueden ver, el aroma a las rosas invade el lugar y termina por recostarse en el césped, el lugar le parece muy familiar y agradable, cierra sus ojos y sonríe._

_Siente unas manos fuertes sobre su cuerpo, siente unas caricias suaves que la estremecen y un aliento cálido rozando sus labios, luego dirigiéndose a su oído._

_- Creo que he encontrado a la más bella de las rosas…-Susurra la voz_

_La muchacha abre sus ojos jade se encuentra con otros similares en color más no en forma, no sabe su nombre pero sonríe, sonríe porque le conoce y lleva sus manos a las mejillas de él acercando su rostro_

_- Te esperaba…._

_- Aquí estoy, mi amada… Todo tuyo_

_Ella sonríe y roza aquellos labios, le gusta ese aliento, lo conoce y lo reclama, lo sabe esa boca le pertenece.  
Hace de ese dulce beso uno más intenso, más fuerte, más pasional. Lleva sus manos a la camisa del joven, tira de ella haciendo salir disparados los botones que vuelan por el aire, ella sonríe maliciosamente al ver las pequeñas piezas color perla volar y sus ojos se llenan de lujuria cuando ve sobre ella un torso desnudo con unas perfectas abdominales._

_- Tengo algunas ideas para hacer uso del "todo mío"- ronronea la muchacha de ojos jade que enreda s piernas en el torso de él- Bastante ideas…_

_El joven sonríe al escuchar esas palabras y responde dando un beso salvaje a aquellos labios rosas que reaccionan a la par, él desliza sus manos bajo el vestido de ella y un suave gemido se escapa de los labios rosas de la muchacha…._

_- Feliz Cumpleaños, preciosa…_

Siento como algo me sacude de la forma menos dulce y amable posible, siento mi cabeza dar vueltas y me veo forzada a abrir los ojos; no, no son esos ojos verdes de anoche, son unos amatista que son todo menos amistosos.

- Rei Chan…- Murmuro sintiendo que la cabeza me estalla

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, amiga!- Me abraza la pelinegra ante mi mientras me enseña un pequeño pastelillo de piña colada con una velita encima

- ¿lo hiciste tu?- Me emociono

- ¿un año y no me conoces aun? ¿cuándo has visto que yo cocine algo? Son de la tienda de la esquina, pero son mis favoritos

- Gracias, Rei Chan. Que detalle

- También te traje dos aspirinas y un vaso de agua. Creo que vas a necesitarlos luego de la fiesta de anoche.

- Fantástico, gracias, amiga.- Agradezco mientras trago mis pastillas con el vaso de agua

- ¿has seguido pintando?- me interroga Rei mientras recorre la habitación y ve algunos de mis bosquejos, yo asiento.

- Solo imágenes que vienen a mi cabeza, Rei…nada concreto.

- ánimo, tus bosquejos son geniales. Quien sabe…quizás dentro de poco termines exponiendo en galerías importantes.

- Quizás…-Respondo con tristeza

-Te dejo para que te cambies. Llegaremos tarde.

- Y no queremos eso… ¿verdad?- Le digo a mi amiga haciendo que ella se sonroje y tosa incomoda, dice un par de excusas y desaparece en dos segundos de mi habitación, Rei Chan… siempre se niega a enfrentar cualquier sentimiento, aun así no sé qué haría sin ella.

Rei ha sido mi amiga durante el último año, no sé qué haría si no estuviera conmigo. No sé nada de mí pasado de un año para atrás; solo sé que desperté en un hospital con un terrible golpe en la cabeza y sin ningún recuerdo de nada ni de nadie, ningún papel, nada…

- ¿lista?- Me dice Rei que ya me espera enfundada en sus pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa holgada color amatista, luce sonriente a pesar de tener resaca.

- Claro ¿me dejarás conducir?- La interrogo mirándola sonriente, Rei nunca…nunca permite que nadie maneje su auto.

Ella duda y se aferra a las llaves de su amado Mazda, esas que tienen un llavero de fénix. pero termina por extendérmelo.

- Más te vale que no le hagas una sola herida a mi Bennu o lo descontaré de tu sueldo, Mako- Me amenaza, aunque lo dice muy en serio se que lo dice con cariño.

- vámonos, llegaremos tarde.

Salimos del departamento y subimos al coche color rojo que está estacionado en el sótano del edificio. Intento no lucir emocionada pero lo estoy, fuera de mis clases de manejo no había conducido y este coche es genial, aunque creo que a Rei no le parece igual, está aferrada al asiento con uñas y dientes, ¡pero yo la paso genial!

- Recuérdame no volver a permitir que manejes a mi Bennu nunca, jamás…- Me dice Rei luego de salir del baño, creo que ha vomitado su desayuno, no creo que sea para tanto

-Exagerada- murmuro mientras comienzo a abrir la caja registradora, para comenzar el día

- Me debes un desayuno, el mío acaba de quedarse en el tocador de la tienda- gruñe ella mientras bebe un poco de agua

- ¿En mi cumpleaños? qué avara - me río y ella gruñe pero su expresión cambia rápidamente cuando se escucha la campanilla de la tienda ahora sonríe y luce un poco nerviosa, no tengo que ser científica para saber quién está a mis espaldas.

- Hola, Darien- Le digo sin siquiera voltearme

- Hola, Mako- chan- Saluda él apenado al ver que no he necesitado mucho para saber que es él- ¿cómo les fue anoche?

- Fue genial, noche de chicas y mucho alcohol ahhh y uno que otro chico sexy - Le respondo- ¿eso es para mi?

- Para ustedes- Aclara extendiéndome una bolsa de papel y a Rei un café capuchino - Creí que lo necesitarían

- Gracias, Darien…- Murmura ella, la veo sonrojarse, llevo un año viendo este juego todas las mañanas- no debiste molestarte

- Bueno es que…. venía de paso y compré algo para mí y recordé que…necesito un bolígrafo nuevo- apenas y puede articular su frase diaria el muchacho de ojos azules

- Claro…ten - Veo a Darien abrir su chaqueta y buscar su cartera pero Rei niega- no puedo aceptar, nos trajiste el almuerzo

- Es el regalo de cumpleaños de Makoto

- Pero nos trajiste a ambas…No es su regalo

- Bien, no peleen- Intervengo porque sé hacia donde va esto. Arrebato a Darien el billete y lo guardo en la caja registradora- Yo cobro el bolígrafo, tu aceptas el almuerzo y Darien puede invitarnos hoy a cenar a ambas, quiero Sushi ¿les parece?

Los dos me miran boquiabiertos, Rei frunce el ceño y está a punto de recriminarme algo pero el joven frente a nosotras sonríe de una forma que parece haber ganado un millón de dólares y no de pagar cien yenes por un bolígrafo

- Hoy tengo guardia…-confiesa apenado el joven de ojos azules, lo veo consternado y su cabeza trabaja a mil por hora para idear algo- Pero si mañana tienen la noche libre yo estaría encantado de llevarlas

- Por mí está perfecto y creo que por Rei también- me apresuro a decir antes de que ella pueda inventar una excusa.

- Perfecto, paso mañana por ustedes a las ocho ¿les parece bien?

- Buen, es que nosotras…yo…

- ¿tienes algún otro plan?

- No, ninguno que no sea reparar algunos vejestorios de la tienda- intervengo mientras tomo mi bolso- iré a hacer unas compras, te vemos mañana a las ocho, no lo olvides " Koto-Ku Tokiwa #45 apartamento 5-a en Fukagawa" Nos vemos luego, chicos….

Y termino por salir de la tienda sin esperar respuesta de ninguno de ellos, veo en los ojos de Darien el agradecimiento y en el de Rei reproche, creo que mañana será una noche divertida.

**Londres Inglaterra**

Preparo mi maleta, es el primer viaje en mucho tiempo, el primero al país del sol Naciente, el primero para encontrar a mi amada, espero verla, espero encontrarla, aun cuando nadie me da esperanzas.

Tomo entre mis manos una vieja fotografía, aquella en la que estamos juntos en nuestros días de escuela, ella era tan joven y yo con tantas ilusiones; la quería a mi lado, la quería conmigo y la quería para siempre, el destino parece empeñarse en que no sea así.

- ¿ya estas listo?- dice una voz a mis espaldas, me giro y encuentro a una mujer de ojos verdes como mi amada Lita y cabellos castaños, cómo se parecen, pero no…no es ella.

- Claro, Reika. Estoy listo. Creí que nos veríamos en el aeropuerto

- Querido, estas tan distraído últimamente que dudé que pudieras encontrar tu pasaporte- me dice amable- ¿todo bien?

- Si, todo bien…estoy algo nervioso eso es todo- le confieso- ¿crees que la encontremos?

- Andrew- me dice seria- Ha pasado un año ya desde que Lita desapareció, es mi hermana y a nadie más que a mí le gustaría que la encontráramos…pero sabes que….

- Es poco probable…- Completo la frase y ella asiente- Aun así quiero intentarlo, Reika. Aun así…Deseo buscarla por mí mismo. Sé que los investigadores han fracasado pero algo me dice que si yo voy….que si yo la busco….

- Estás en tu derecho de buscarla pero…No olvidarás lo que prometiste ¿verdad?- Me dice clavando sus ojos verdes en mi, esos ojos que me hacen recordar a mi amada Lita- Si…Si no la encuentro esta vez la dejaré partir para siempre….

La veo sonreír conforme y cierra mi maleta sonriéndome

- ¿nos vamos? Perderemos el vuelo.

Solo puedo asentir.

Salimos de mi departamento y el taxi nos espera ya. No sé lo que sería de mi vida si Reika no hubiera estado a mi lado cuando Lita desapareció. A pesar de ser medias hermanas nunca fueron tan unidas pero cuando mi amada Lita desapareció Reika pasó de ser una cuñada a mi mejor amiga, no me dejó caer y siempre estuvo a mi lado cuando sentí que el mundo se desmoronaba a mis pies.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y todo está listo ya. Escucho a Reika hablar del vuelo, del clima y de infinidad de cosas que en realidad no escucho, en cuanto subimos al avión me acomodo en mi asiento y cierro los ojos, a mi mente vienen unos ojos de jade y una risa…una dulce risa…

_**Flashback**_

_Una bella joven de ojos verdes y cabello castaño corría de un lugar a otro lanzando al interior de su maleta cuanta cosa se atravesaba en su camino, incluso algunas que no eran suyas y en cuanto se daba cuenta las arrojaba al piso. Alguien la veía divertido desde la comodidad de la cama._

_- ¡Andrew, deja de reírte!- riñe la muchacha de cabellos castaños- Por tu culpa se me ha hecho tarde_

_- ¿mi culpa?_

_- Si, tu culpa_

_- Pero tú te quedaste dormida y pusiste el despertador porque dijiste que yo siempre lo pongo mal- hace un falso puchero el rubio_

_-¡ Pero tú me desvelaste anoche!- Regaña ella_

_El rubio se incorpora gateando sobre la cama y abrazando a la mujer frente a él haciéndola caer en la cama._

_- Era tu regalo de viaje, linda- coquetea él_

_- Deberías venir conmigo…_

_- Sabes que me encantaría pero no podrá ser. Tu misma escuchaste hace un par de días a Reika decirme que la construcción en Liverpool está dando problemas…solo me quedé en Londres para llevarte al aeropuerto, luego me iré para allá para revisar lo que pasa._

_- Sabes que me encantaría tenerte conmigo en mi primer exposición en Japón…_

_- Lo sé…lo habíamos planeado con mucho tiempo pero…._

_- Entiendo- Dice apenada la de ojos verdes sin poder ocultar la tristeza en su mirada_

_- ey…tengo una idea- Ofrece él ganándose el interés de la chica entre sus brazos- iré a Liverpool a ver cuál es el problema y me las arreglaré para resolverlo todo cuanto antes….luego te alcanzaré allá_

_- ¿en serio?- Se emociona la castaña, Andrew solo asintió sonriendo_

_- no puedo perderme la primer exposición de mi linda esposa- asegura él_

_- Suena lindo ¿no?- sonríe la castaña- Aunque aun no me acostumbro del todo…_

_- ¿a qué?- se extraña Andrew_

_- A todo esto…a vivir juntos…a tenerte todo el tiempo y cada que yo lo desee- responde seductora ella enredando sus largas piernas en el torso de él- a estar casada contigo._

_- Puedo ayudarte con eso…- ofrece él deslizando sus manos bajo el vestido de ella_

_- Mhhmm me he casado con un hombre demasiado caritativo…- murmura Lita al sentir las caricias de ese hombre que la hizo estremecer _

_- tuviste suerte….- Se adula él_

_- Demasiada…- Acepta ella quedando sobre él y arrojando el vestido lejos de ella…estaba totalmente desnuda._

_- Creo que el más afortunado aquí soy yo…-consigue apenas articular el rubio quien está maravillado con el espectáculo._

_Ella besa pasionalmente los labios del hombre bajo su cuerpo, él le responde con la misma intensidad….la pasión acaba de despertarse, la batalla apenas comienza…_

- Andrew…Andrew…-me llama una voz familiar, abro los ojos y me encuentro con unos ojos verdes, más no los que hubiera deseado encontrar- Hemos llegado

Yo miro por la ventanilla, es verdad. Tokio se dibuja bajo nosotros….Mi Lita, mi amada Lita… ¿te encontraré? ¿dónde estarás? Japón es inmenso y aun así….Sé que volveré a verte….

_**¡Feliz cumpleaños!**_

_**Estas sooon las "matomañanitas" que cantaba el Rey werejo, a las muchachas Matonas se las cantamos así" Despierta Matona Despierta, Miraaaa que un Andrew Apareció" :D**_

_**Amiga, no podemos dejar pasar una fecha taaan importante como esta sin darte tu merecido regalo de cumpleaños…y no sería yo si no te lo doy en partes como lo manda Jack el Destripador :D Este es un minific que te hago como un pequeño regalo peeero lo publicaré en partes y como "Thor el oso mensajero" lo indica, mensualmente :D Espero te guste y pásatelo genial, Abashos**_

_**La Maga**_


	2. Tan cerca, Tan lejos

**Retratos de ausencia **

**Capitulo 2**

**Tan cerca, Tan lejos...**

Hoy hace un día hermoso. Luego del eterno Ritual de "necesito un bolígrafo" de Darien decidí escabullirme para dejar solos a mis amigos con el pretexto de salir a hacer unos pagos pero también aproveché para traer conmigo a mi cuaderno d y sentarme un poco en el parque a dibujar, anoche tuve otra vez ese sueño, esos ojos y esa voz… No logro sacar de mi cabeza esa voz, algo me dice que ese hombre es la clave del pasado que he olvidado, que si llegara a verlo, a encontrarlo podría recordar quién soy, de donde vengo.

Hace poco más de un año desperté en el centro médico de Tokio sin saber quién era o de dónde había salido. Las enfermeras me dijeron que me encontraron en la calle inconsciente y me habían llevado allí. No había rastro alguno de mi pasado, no portaba dinero ni alguna identificación, recuerdo que fue terrible…

_**Flash back**_

_La muchacha de cabellos castaños despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, no recordaba cuánto tiempo había pasado así y tampoco donde estaba, pero pudo darse una idea cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró con una enfermera al pie de su cama revisando una carpeta seguramente con un expediente suyo._

_- ¿dónde estoy?- murmura la muchacha de ojos verdes _

_- En el centro médico de Tokio, señorita- Responde la enfermera en japonés que ella logra comprender_

_- ¿qué hago aquí?_

_- Tuvo un accidente, uno de nuestros médicos le encontró en un callejón a unas calles del hospital y la trajo aquí. Posiblemente la asaltaron, no encontraron documento alguno con usted, pero ahora que despertó todo será más fácil- Sonríe la mujer de blanco- Podrá proporcionarme unos datos ¿cuál es su domicilio?_

_- No lo sé…_

_- ¿su tipo de sangre?_

_- No lo sé…_

_- ¿su nombre?_

_La joven hizo una pausa y luego se llevó las manos a la cabeza ¡cómo dolía!_

_- no….no lo sé… ¡no lo sé!_

_Fueron pocas preguntas pero todas ellas la hicieron a la chica ser consciente de su realidad: Desconocía su identidad._

_- buenos días…- interrumpe a aquellas personas una voz masculina. La chica se giró encontrándose con un joven de cabello negro y ojos azules, él usaba una bata blanca y un distintivo con su nombre: Darien Chiba- Ha despertado la paciente_

_- Doctor Chiba…_

_- Aki, Déjame solo con la paciente por favor…_

_La enfermera observó extrañada al hombre ante ella, generalmente él era más amable pero no hoy y eso extrañó a la joven enfermera que a pesar de no notarse muy de acuerdo con el médico terminó por salir de la habitación. La paciente lucía consternada._

_El alto doctor caminó hasta una pequeña mesita sirviendo un vaso de agua a la joven que lo bebió, ella no se había dado cuenta, pero las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos y su respiración era agitada._

_- Disculpa… Aki no es la enfermera más prudente del hospital, pero si alguna vez necesitas que alguien te canalice….querrás tenerla cerca_

_El comentario hizo sonreír a la joven castaña que se llevó las manos a la frente, el médico retiró el vaso y comenzó a examinar sus pupilas._

_- con calma, estuviste varios días inconsciente, te pegaste en la cabeza…es normal que te duela…_

_- duele mucho_

_- lo sé. El golpe que te diste también lo fue. _

_- Doctor…no recuerdo nada….- confiesa apenada la muchacha_

_- Descuida, es por el golpe, debes estar conmocionada, pero estarás bien…te mandaré a hacer unos estudios pero creo que no hay de qué preocuparse_

_- ¿cómo llegué aquí? _

_- te encontré en la calle no se cuanto tiempo después de tu accidente, te traje al centro médico y has estado algunos días tomando una larga siesta._

_- ¿recordaré?_

_- Debemos realizarte algunas pruebas, estudios pero me adelanto a decir que sí, cuando pase el tiempo…recordarás…_

_La cálida sonrisa de aquel médico la hizo creer que eso sería cierto, aunque no sabía cuándo pasaría, jamás imaginó que viviría un año sin saber nada de sí misma…._

Vivir un año así ha sido terrible, aunque no puedo ser del todo egoísta. A mi lado he tenido personas buenas que han cuidado de mi. El doctor Darien Chiba por ejemplo, él es un chico lindo y considerado, creo que tal vez era el destino que ese chico me encontrara porque gracias a él es que también conocí a Rei, mi ángel de la guarda…Rei….¡diablos! debo volver a la tienda.

Me pongo de pie con mi libreta. Sin darme cuenta he dibujado algo, se parece al reloj de Londres ¿lo conoceré? Da igual, es tarde y debo volver a la tienda.

Sin querer choco con alguien y mi libreta cae, me apresuro a recogerla y me disculpo apenada.

- Disculpe usted, no vi por donde iba- le digo inclinando mi cabeza, luego, cuando me enderezo veo a una mujer más alta que yo, tiene ojos verdes y cabello castaño, como yo…Que raro.

- tu…

- ¿me conoce, señorita?- Me emociono al ver su reacción, tal vez mi deseo se cumpla y por fin encuentre pista alguna de mi pasado.

Ella calla un segundo y me mira asombrada, luego habla.

- ¡Claro que no te conozco! Deberías tener más cuidado, niña. Casi me haces caer

- ¡oye, ya te dije que lo lamento!

- Pues laméntalo más, estúpida- me grita mientras me da un empujón, luego se va del parque dejándome sola.

¡qué mujer más desagradable!

Me voy de prisa a la tienda, aunque no sé por qué lo hago. Jamás tenemos clientes, salvo Darien que va todos los días a un viejo negocio de antigüedades a comprar un bolígrafo por el que paga 10 veces más de lo que le costaría en una papelería…

- volví- le digo a Rei mientras intento recobrar el aliento.

- Tardaste demasiado, Mako- chan. Me tenías preocupada

- Lo siento, me quedé en el parque un momento a dibujar un poco

- Está bien, solo me preocupé, amiga. Creí que algo te había pasado

- Rei chan, estoy bien. Solo soy una loca amnésica, no una idiota que desconoce la forma de volver a su tienda.

Intento que parezca broma, pero ella descubre inmediatamente que no es así y camina junto a mi, me mira con pesar y toma mis manos.

- Mako chan, no creo que estés loca. Tuviste un accidente y no puedes recordar lo que te ocurrió, pero recordarás, algún día de estos los recuerdos vendrán a ti y recordarás

- ¿cuándo, Rei? Ha pasado un año, un año desde que Darien me encontró en ese callejón y no he recordado nada. ¡Ni siquiera sé si Makoto sea mi nombre!

- Para mi siempre serás Makoto porque eres buena fuerte y honesta, como el significado de tu nombre

- Tal vez lo soy demasiado…

- ¿cómo dices?

- Hace un instante en el parque me encontré con una mujer muy parecida a mí, se portó muy rara cuando me vio y yo pensé inmediatamente que podría tener una pista de quien soy pero se portó grosera y me trató como una loca

- Mako chan…no puedes ir por el mundo haciendo esas cosas- me riñe Rei pero lo hace con un tono dulce que rara vez usa- A Darien y a mí no nos importa, pero hay personas que podrían intimidarse con tu Amnesia…tal vez debería de ser algo que guardes para ti, al menos en lo que conoces mejor a las personas

- Si, tal vez tengas razón…no me gustó nada como me vio esa mujer

- Seguro estaba teniendo un mal día

- Seguro si.

- Quizás peleó con su novio

- O quizás no tiene novio. Debiste verla es toda una bruja

- Acabas de decir que se parecía a ti

- Si, pero en versión vieja, fea y amargada…¡el Kami me evite algún día ser como ella!

Rei ríe divertida y niega con la cabeza, tal vez tenga razón y debo de omitir lo de mi amnesia, generalmente cuando le hablo a la gente de ella tienden a alejarse como si estuviera infestada. Solo Rei y Darien me tratan como a una chica normal, bueno, también el padre de Rei que es un hombre que a pesar de ser muy serio es adorable.

- Así que aquí están las chicas más bellas de todo Tokio- Dice la voz tras un enorme ramo de rosas color rosa y uno de lirios casa blanca, es el papá de Rei

- ¡Otou San!- Nombra Rei sonriente y lo abraza emocionada, cómo me gustaría saber si tengo un padre- Que linda sorpresa

- Bueno, tuve una junta aquí cerca y quise venir a dejarles esto.- Me entrega a mi el ramo de rosas y a Rei el de Lirios- Ayer no pude acompañarlas a celebrar el cumpleaños de Makoto y quise congraciarme un poco

- Señor Hino, no debió molestarse, son hermosas. Es un lindo regalo, muchas gracias.

- Pero ese no es tu regalo, Makoto- Me dice el señor Hino y yo me confundo. Luego saca una cajita de su bolsillo, es una cajita de terciopelo- este sí.

- Señor Hino, esto no es necesario. De verdad

- Anda, abre tu regalo, hija

Yo me emociono muy a mi pesar y sonrío al encontrarme con unos aretes de esmeraldas y diamantes, son pequeños, parecen unas hojas de olivo y son preciosos.

- Gracias, son hermosos- me conmuevo y lo abrazo con efusividad, tengo que soltarlo cuando se pone morado, luego tose un poco.

- Te has puesto muy fuerte, hija.

- Es que me ha encantado mi regalo, los aretes son perfectos para la cena de esta noche y las rosas…las rosas me encantaron

- Tal vez quieras dibujarlas- me ofrece el padre de Rei sabiendo mi inclinación al dibujo

- Seguro que lo haré, alguien debe inmortalizar tanta belleza

- ¿cómo están, chicas? ¿todo bien?- esa última pregunta va para Rei

- Si, Otou San. Todo bien

- oye, un amigo mío va a mudarse a Tokio y desea decorar su casa

- Otou san, somos una tienda de antigüedades, no de decoración de interiores- lo riñe mi amiga

- Lo sé, mi pequeña. Pero mi amigo desea que su casa esté decorada con muebles antiguos y recordé que…

- que justo tienes una hija que se dedica a las antigüedades. Gracias Otou San pero…

- Anda, pequeña. Sé que puedes hacerlo, además de tener los muebles tienes un buen gusto maravilloso, sé que podrás hacerlo. Además ya se lo prometí

Rei frunce el ceño pero luego hace un gesto similar a un puchero y sonríe

- Gracias, Otou San…

- Ah, también le dije que tengo otra pequeña que es muy buena pintando, le prometí que le mostraríamos algunos cuadros tuyos, Makoto

- ¡pero, señor Hino! yo ni siquiera soy pintora profesional solo…

- Solo eres excelente haciéndolo. Vamos, chicas. Dejen de ser tan tímidas.

- Gracias, señor Hino. No lo defraudaremos

- Sé que no. Ahora…tengo un par de horas libres, ¿les gustaría ir a almorzar con un viejo?

- Otou San, no puedo cerrar la tienda así como así

- Vamos, hija. Creo que ya tuviste la venta del día hoy ¿ya vino el chico de los bolígrafos?

Yo asiento dejando escapar una carcajada y Rei me mira recriminante

- ¡Makoto!

- ¿qué? ¿pretendías que fuera secreto lo de tu cliente eterno?- la interrogo divertida ella está del color del granate y solo toma su bolso y sale de la tienda, el señor Hino y yo nos miramos divertidos.

- Creo que Rei pretendía que eso fuera un secreto- le digo al señor Hino divertida mientras tomo las llaves para cerrar la tienda

- Imposible que lo sea, ese muchacho lleva viniendo a este lugar desde que la abuela de Rei atendía este lugar y ella murió hace varios años.

- Creí que era algo reciente- le digo

- Claro que no. Su abuela siempre nos contaba sobre ese muchacho, veía embelesado a mi pequeña y tras comprar su bolígrafo salía corriendo, pero al día siguiente regresaba.

- Si que es tímido ese chico

- Creo que eso se ha vuelto ya un ritual, Mako-chan.

- Lindo Ritual…

Subo al auto negro del padre de Rei mientras ella ya nos espera adentro. Luce seria pero sé que es más por pena que por coraje y mientras arranca el auto hacia nuestro destino yo pierdo mi vista entre la multitud de Tokio ¿habré amado? ¿habré tenido también un ritual de conquista como el de Rei y Darien? ¿habrá alguien allá afuera que hubiera sido capaz de desviarse todos los días veinte cuadras de su destino solo para verme con un bobo pretexto? Gran Kami, como quisiera recordar…

**En algún Hotel en Tokio:**

Acomodo mi ropa en el armario, no he traído mucho aunque tal vez tenga que quedarme más de lo esperado buscando a mi amada Lita. Hoy fui a la policía y me dijeron que no veían muchas esperanzas para encontrar a una persona que lleva más de un año desaparecida, no sé lo que tenga que hacer pero no me iré de Tokio sin tener noticias de mi Lita, sean las noticas que sean.

- Andrew- me dice Reika a mis espaldas, algo hay en su rostro que no me agrada, luce preocupada

- ¿estás bien? Te busqué hace un instante en tu habitación para ir a cenar, pero no te encontré

- Estoy bien solo…decidí dar un paseo

- Debes tener cuidado, Reika

- Vamos, Recuerda que nuestra madre era Japonesa, entiendo perfectamente todos los señalamientos.

- Aun así es una ciudad inmensa y no me gustaría que te perdieras

- Descuida, no me pasará lo mismo que a Lita

No puedo evitar sentirme mal al escuchar esas palabas de boca de mi cuñada y ella se da cuenta.

- Andrew ¿por qué no me invitas a cenar? Muero de hambre y me han hablado tanto de un lindo restaurant de sushi en Tokio- No puedo decirle que no, aunque preferiría quedarme a dormir.

- Claro, Reika. Iremos a donde tú quieras, encárgate de las reservaciones

- Por supuesto- Me dice ella emocionada y corre a la puerta de la habitación- Iré a reservar desde mi cuarto, no tardaré.

Veo a Reika salir emocionada de la habitación. No puedo ser egoísta, ella ha dejado todo en Londres para venir a apoyarme a buscar a mi Lita, lo menos que puedo hacer es invitarla a cenar.

¿dónde estará Lita Ahora? ¿comerá? ¿estará con alguien? ¿tendrá una cita? ¿seguirá viva?

**Zona de desastre...corrección: Departamento de Rei Hino**

Me encuentro bastante divertida en la sala del departamento viendo como Rei corre de un lado a otro probándose uno y otro vestido, unos y otros zapatos y yo desde la comodidad de mi sofá la espero con mi vestido rosa de flores, ella gruñe una y otra vez y maldice, desconocía que mi amiga pudiera maldecir, pero lo hace.

- Rei, es la tercera vez que te pones ese vestido- me atrevo a decirle para soltarme riendo, si sus ojos mataran yo estaría muerta.

- Tenías que meterme en este lio, Makoto Kino ¡tenías que meterme en este lío!

- Rei, solo es una cena

- Mako, una cena es ir a comer hamburguesas a McDonalds, ¡tú quisiste ir a Hamadaya, es carísimo! Sabes que no podemos darnos esos lujos

- ¿qué? Rei, Darien es doctor, puede pagarlo.

- Pero si aceptamos que pague eso lo hace una cita y…

- Ay, por favor. Sé sincera, ambos mueren por ello desde hace siglos

- ¿qué? ¡claro que no!

- Claro que sí, él babea por ti y tú pones esa sonrisa de idiota cada que él te ve. Con nadie más pones esa cara.

- Darien es solo un amigo, Makoto. Deja de pensar cosas que no son.

- Si, si….¿segura que ese vestido es el adecuado para esta noche?- la interrogo y ella luego de verse en el espejo regresa a su habitación corriendo a cambiarse. Rei es una chica que suele ser dueña de sus nervios, pero con "el chico del bolígrafo" eso desaparece.

Darien toca el timbre puntual a las siete y media. Rei sigue en su habitación diciendo maldiciones y tras diez minutos más aparece regia con un vestido corto negro con encaje encima, su cabello está sujeto en una coleta baja y usa unos pendientes de perlas, creo que su vestido es un éxito porque la mandíbula de Darien cae al piso apenas y la ve, luego salimos de su departamento para llegar a cenar.

En el Restaurante nos aguarda una mesa, Rei pide Sashimi y yo mi merecido rollo de sushi con Salmón encima, Darien no sabe que pedir y es mi amiga la que le ordena una sopa miso y un yakimeshi especial, él no dice nada y pide una botella de sake para nosotras y un té helado para él, "conductor designado".

-Lamento llegar tarde- se excusa un pelinegro muy parecido a Darien, solo que sus ojos son aun más claros.

- Descuida, primo. Siéntate, apenas comenzamos- Le responde el maldito doctor, esto no me huele bien porque él y Rei se miran con complicidad- Primo, te presento: Ella es Reiko Hino

- ¡La chica de la tienda de antigüedades! Si, primo, tienes toda la razón, es hermosa- Adula el recién llegado y Rei se sonroja increíblemente y tose nerviosa, está a dos pasaos de bañarnos a todos con sake, pero se controla.

Darien lo mira amenazante y yo río divertida, parece que el primo incómodo acaba de hablar de más.

- Y ella es Makoto Kino, la mejor amiga de Rei, Justo la chica de la que te hablé- Le dice remarcando las palabras "de la que te hablé" y el visitante lo ve con coraje.

- Encantado, Makoto. Mi nombre es Zafiro Black- dice mientras besa mi mano, es muy lindo, tras hacer eso se sienta.

- Y Dinos, Zafiro ¿a qué te dedicas? ¿vives en Tokio?- Interroga Rei, de pronto su lengua volvió a aparecer aunque con cada pregunta el otro pelinegro se pone más, más y más serio ¿celoso, tal vez?

- Acabo de llegar a Tokio, hasta hace un par de meses viví en Viena.

- ¿qué hacías en Viena?- Me emociono, siempre he escuchado de Europa pero ni Rei ni Darien estuvieron nunca en Europa y el padre de Rei que va siempre lo ve como algo poco importante y nunca cuenta los detalles.

- Estudiar música, soy pianista. Acabo de llegar a Tokio. Mi primo me dio hospedaje pero estoy viendo lo de mi departamento.

- Ya te dije que no es necesario, podemos acomodarnos en el mío sin problemas.

- No lo creo, primo. De momento nos acomodamos perfectamente, pero tu departamento no es tan grande y yo necesito un piano.

- En la tienda tenemos uno magnífico- le digo emocionada- Es un piano antiguo

- Es un Steinway, Makoto- me corrige Rei

- ¿es de cola?- Se interesa Zafiro

- Si, es un Steinway negro de cola, demasiado antiguo y al parecer demasiado costoso, lleva años en la tienda- cuenta mi amiga apenada

- Me encantará ir a verlo, Darien debes llevarme mañana mismo a verlo

- Pero tú te levantas tarde- gruñe el médico, creo que está celoso

- Pero uno siempre puede levantarse temprano, hace bien al cuerpo y al alma- explica Zafiro- Además, me encantaría invitar a Makoto a tomar un café mañana

Creo que el pelinegro respira aliviado cuando los ojos celeste de Zafiro se posan en mí, porque lo veo sonreír

- Claro que es una gran idea, mañana mismo te llevaré.

Rei está a punto de decir algo pero nos interrumpen algunos meseros que aparecen con una tarta de piña colada con velas rosas cantando una canción de cumpleaños.

Yo río emocionada y los tres pelinegros a mi alrededor cantan y me abrazan, tal vez no recuerdo nada de mi pasado, pero no puedo quejarme, esta es una linda vida, tengo trajo, un techo y una familia:Soy afortunada.

Las risas y la diversión terminan en el rostro de Darien cuando ve aparecer a una muchacha rubia de ojos azules, es tal su distracción que sin querer vacía la botella de sake sobre mi vestido, al hacerlo llamamos la atención de la rubia que viene con un muchacho delgado de ojos azules y largo cabello negro sujeto en una coleta. Se acercan a nosotros.

- ¡Darien, querido!- dice con una voz chillona la rubia que besa la mejilla del médico, nadie más se da cuenta pero mi amiga luce seria.- Que gusto volver a verte

- Serena…- Apenas y articula el pálido joven.

- ¿no vas a presentarme?

- Claro, claro. Ellas son mis amigas: Makoto Kino y Rei Hino y a Zafiro…

- ¡Claro que te recuerdo, Zafiro!- se emociona la chillona muchacha mientras besa ambas mejillas del chico Black- ¡qué gusto volver a verte! Debemos de salir o algo ¿no lo creen?

- Seguro, Serena- Acepta apenado el chico Black

- Bueno, Debemos irnos, nuestra mesa espera

Nos quedamos en silencio luego de eso y es Rei la primera en ponerse de pie.

- Nosotras también nos vamos, gracias por la cena- dice a gran velocidad mi seria amiga mientras toma su bolso.

- ¿tan rápido? pero….

- Por si no te diste cuenta el vestido de Makoto se ha arruinado y ella está empapada, además mañana trabajamos temprano y es tarde ya. - Explica ella, aunque lo hace de una forma que suena a reclamo

- Espera, por favor. Pagaré la cuenta y nos iremos en seguida, no traes auto

- No es necesario. Tomaremos un taxi. Gracias por la cena

Y salimos de prisa del lugar dejando a un sorprendido Zafiro y a un apenado Darien viéndonos, al salir y por la premura choco con alguien y me detengo para disculparme. Hoy no es mi día.

- Lo lamento, disculpe usted…-articulo inclinándome y al levantar la vista me encuentro con un rubio de ojos verdes que me mira sorprendido y pálido.

- ¿Lita?

**Continuará...**

**¡Hola!**

**A pesar de ser este un día accidentado aquí presento la nueva entrega de "Retratos de ausencia" Espero este capitulito sea de tu agrado, amiga :D yo me he divertido muuucho escribiendo y Thor llevándolo, si te lo lleva incompleto es porque se comió la otra parte, deberás de esperar un mes**

**¡Nos vemos en Julio!**

**Julio...Julio...curioso nombre de mes**


	3. Arbol honesto

**Retratos de ausencia**

**Capitulo 3**

**Árbol Honesto**

Me encuentro en mi habitación sentada ante un lienzo; esa mirada, esos ojos, ese hombre ¿quién es ese hombre?

- ¿Levantada tan temprano?- escucho la voz de Rei que entra sigilosamente con una taza gigante de café en su mano derecha.

- No pude dormir en toda la noche.

- Te impresionó mucho ese hombre ¿verdad? el de anoche

- Se veía muy afligido, debe sufrir mucho ¿verdad?

- Lamento que tuviéramos que salir tan de prisa del restaurante, era tu fiesta.

- Descuida, entiendo. Si yo hubiera visto a la ex de mi novio saludando tan afectuosa a mi amado, me habría molestado igual.

- ¡Darien no es mi novio! Y no estaba molesta, fue solo que…tu vestido estaba mojado y no podíamos quedarnos.

- Rei, lo tuyo fue un ataque de celos.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Yo no me enojaría por pequeñeces!

- ¿Pequeñeces? Casi le arrancas la cabeza a Darien anoche.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Y no vamos a discutir por tonterías, Makoto. Solo vine a decirte que te toca abrir la tienda sola. Yo debo resolver otros asuntos.

-¿Qué tu qué? - esa sí que es una sorpresa, Rei siempre abre la tienda. Desde que vivo con ella no ha faltado un solo día. Una vez fue a abrir con cuarenta grados de fiebre y cuando tiene algo que hacer lo hace después de las diez, luego de que nuestro cliente número uno aparece por su bolígrafo.

- Debo visitar al amigo de Otou San ¿lo recuerdas?

- ¿Tan temprano?

- Sí.

- Siempre abres tú.

- Pero ahora lo harás tú. Puedes hacerlo.

- ¿Y qué le digo a Darien?

Rei voltea a verme con mirada fulminante y luego de respirar profundamente un par de veces (tal vez para calmarse) me dice con una voz tan seria que jamás le había conocido.

- No creo que a Darien le importe lo que haga o deje de hacer. Nos vemos más tarde

No me atrevo a decirle nada más a Rei y me callo porque luce realmente molesta. Para ser una chica a la que no le importa nada luce bastante celosa, así es mi amiga, pero a pesar de su mal carácter tiene un gran corazón.

_Flashback_

_Una joven castaña se encontraba recostada en una incómoda cama de hospital. Su cuarto era solitario, no había flores ni globos ni alguno de las muchas cosas que las personas suelen llevar a sus amigos y familiares hospitalizados. _

_La joven tenía un rostro lúgubre y preocupado. _

_- Buen día, señorita- Saluda una voz que la hace salir de sus pensamientos._

_- ¡Doctor Chiba!- se alegró ella _

_- ¿Cómo está mi paciente favorita? _

_- ¿Su paciente favorita? Dicen las chicas de geriatría que suele decirles lo mismo a todas. _

_- Eso lo hago solo para alegrar a las chicas del piso cuatro, no les queda mucho tiempo de vida ¿sabes?_

_- Esas mujeres vivirán más que todos los pacientes del hospital juntos- se burla la muchacha de ojos verdes provocando una carcajada sincera en el alto doctor._

_- Tienes razón. Entonces… ¿cómo sigue mi paciente?_

_- Igual, sin recordar ni gota de mi pasado y aburrida como una ostra._

_- Lo primero tomará tiempo y lo segundo… tiene solución._

_- ¿Jugaremos cartas de nuevo? La última vez creo que gané el dinero de sus almuerzos de aquí a navidad. Soy buena._

_- Lo lamento, no podrá ser hoy. Pero te he traído compañía _

_- ¿En serio? ¿de quién puede tratarse? ¿Un chico guapo?_

_- Creo que en esta ocasión le he fallado, señorita._

_La puerta de la habitación se abrió mostrando a una bella chica de cabellos negros y profundos ojos amatista que miraba con fascinación a la muchacha que estaba sobre la cama._

_- ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Rei Hino, Darien me ha hablado mucho de ti. _

_- ¿ahh si? Doctor, usted sí que es un hombre aburrido. ¿no tiene un mejor tema de conversación?_

_El médico se sonroja y tose apenado, la muchacha japonesa ríe._

_- Sí, suele ser algo aburrido. Pero lo hablaremos después, traje unos panecillos de mi cafetería favorita, está cerca de casa. No sé cuáles sean tus favoritos, pero te traje uno de cada uno para que puedas elegir. _

_- mhm…lucen deliciosos- se emociona el médico tomando uno de chocolate con cubierta obscura, pero la chica de ojos amatista le da un manotazo. _

_- Son de mi amiga, deja eso, Darien._

_- Puedo compartir uno con el doctor Chiba, es agradable._

_El médico sonríe y con el pastelillo en mano corre hasta la puerta de la habitación antes de sufrir un ataque de la muchacha japonesa._

_- Debo ir a mis guardias, les veré más tarde. Diviértanse, chicas._

_En un par de segundos las dos chicas estaban a solas en silencio, la incomodidad de primer momento desaparece en seguida con una sonrisa sincera de Rei._

_-Mis favoritos son los de frutos rojos y chocolate amargo, tienes que probarlos. _

_- Este de piña luce delicioso- dice emocionada la castaña- Lo dicho, creo que a partir de hoy serán mis favoritos._

_- Me encanta la idea, si te gustan tanto cuando salgas de aquí iremos a esa cafetería. Te encantarán_

_- Será genial- apoya la castaña pero su rostro luce triste y la felicidad no llega a su mirada._

_- ¿Qué ocurre?_

_- Mañana me darán de alta y no tengo nada ni a nadie. No tengo a dónde ir, ni siquiera tengo un nombre._

_- Darien me platicó de ti y quise venir a conocerte, él me dijo que eres una gran chica y tenía toda la razón, me agradas. Eres tan transparente y sincera, toda una Makoto._

_- ¿Makoto?_

_- Si, Makoto. Es un lindo nombre ¿no? Significa "HONESTIDAD" _

_- ¡Me encanta!_

_- Entonces no se diga más. A partir de hoy eres "Makoto" _

_- ¡Perfecto! Ahora soy una indigente con nombre._

_- No necesariamente. _

_La confusión invadió el rostro de la castaña que miró con sus enormes ojos verdes a la chica ante ella._

_- ¿De qué hablas?_

_- ¿Darien te ha hablado de mi?- Cambia la conversación la chica japonesa._

_- Si, me habló de una linda chica de ojos amatista que lo regaña a menudo, esa debes de ser tu._

_- Si, justo esa soy yo. - acepta con orgullo la pelinegra- pero creo que no te contó el muy boquiflojo que vivo sola en el departamento que era de mi abuela, tengo dos habitaciones y creo que tu podrías darle perfecto uso a una de ellas._

_- Pero tú no me conoces, no sabes qué tipo de chica soy y no…_

_- Se juzgar a las personas, Mako-chan. Tú eres una buena chica, creo que lo pasaremos muy bien, siempre quise tener una hermana._

_- ¿Hermana?- se emociona la castaña al punto de las lágrimas._

_- Sí, hermanas y por la cuenta del hospital no te preocupes. Hablé con Otou San y él se encargará de esos detalles, quiere conocerte, organizaremos algo ya que te den de alta, Mako-chan. Me dijo que te conseguiría papeles para que tengas una identidad, así que creo que hoy será algo así como tu cumpleaños ¿no es así?_

_- ¿Mi cumpleaños? Ni siquiera sé cuándo nací_

_- Pues podemos tomar esta fecha como tu cumpleaños, ¿no te gusta?_

_Había un calendario sobre uno de los muros, en él señalaba la fecha "cinco de Mayo"_

_- ¿Cinco de mayo? ¿mi cumpleaños el cinco de Mayo? _

_- Suena bien ¿no?_

_- Si, me gusta. A partir de Hoy seré Makoto_

_- Kino_

_- ¿Kino?_

_- Si, Darien dice que fuiste muy fuerte, como un roble, como un árbol. Me gusta cómo suena ¿y a ti?_

_- Kino… Suena muy japonés- orgullosa dice la de ojos verdes_

_- Pues tienes el tipo de ser extranjera, pero hay algo japonés en ti. Serás japonesa. Tu nombre significaría algo así como "Árbol honesto" _

_- Seré Makoto Kino y tengo una hermana. La vida no podría ser mejor. _

_- ¿Qué tal va todo?- interrumpe el doctor de ojos azules con rastros de chocolate en su boca y camisa. Rei saca de su bolso unos pañuelos y limpia los rastros de chocolate de su rostro y de la bata._

_- Te he dicho mil veces que seas cuidadoso, Darien. Siempre terminas arruinando tu ropa- riñe la muchacha._

_- Va de maravilla, doctor. Ahora tengo un nombre y una hermana y hasta una casa donde vivir. No me había dicho que su novia fuera tan linda._

_El orgullo apareció en el rostro del médico al que le brilló una sonrisa en los labios con el comentario._

_- Gracias- murmura el joven embobado con la forma en la que suena el nombre_

_- Pero no somos novios, solo buenos amigos- corrige Rei sin poder dejar pasar la oportunidad de mencionarlo._

_- ¿de verdad? Me lo parecieron desde que los vi. Deberían._

_- No, no, no. Nada de novios. Somos amigos, muy buenos, pero nada más, Darien es como el hermano que nunca tuve._

_Rei no se da cuenta, pero la decepción aparece en el rostro del muchacho a su lado._

_- Bueno…yo debo dejarlas. Imagino que te quedarás ¿verdad, Rei? _

_- Si, me quedaré con Makoto_

_- ¿Makoto?_

_- Si, Makoto, así me llamaré ahora, es un lindo nombre ¿no?_

_- El más adecuado, Rei siempre pone buenos nombres…menos esa vez que me pegué en la nariz y me llamó Cyrano._

_- ¡Pero parecías uno!_

_- ¡no es verdad!_

_- Eres un llorón, Darien Chiba._

_- Y tu eres una mujer cruel Rei Hino…muy cruel…_

_Una gran carcajada salió de los labios de la paciente. Ese sería uno de muchos días que pasaría juntos ese trío de muchachos, esa una de las primeras carcajadas que saldrían de la garganta de Makoto. Tal vez no tenía recuerdos pero estaba dispuesta a comenzar de nuevo con esa oportunidad que la vida le había regalado…._

_**Fin de Flashback**_

Escucho abrirse la puerta de la tienda y el ruido de la campanilla llama mi atención, es nuestro cliente número uno.

-Buenos días, les traje café- escucho esa voz matutina pero la última palabra suena triste decepcionada, imagino el porqué.

- Buen día, Darien.

- ¿Está todo bien?

- Claro, todo está bien. Es solo que Rei tuvo que ir a visitar a un cliente, parece que tendremos una gran venta- le explico intentando contra mi naturaleza ser discreta pero a la vez darle la información que necesita a mi amigo, a fin de cuentas nos trajo café.

- ¿Ella? ¿ella está…?

- ¿Molesta contigo? no puedo decírtelo… pero puedo contarte que mi amiga no pegó un ojo en toda la noche y que…nunca la había visto así.

El pobre médico agacha la cabeza apenado y veo el dolor en su mirada, luego camina hacia la puerta y no veo su sonrisa matutina.

- Darien, tu bolígrafo…

- Descuida… tengo varios en mi casillero…buen día, Makoto….

- Buen día, Darien…

Veo salir al pobre y desconsolado médico de la tienda. Me gustaría poder hacer algo por él pero creo que de momento tal vez lo mejor será no intervenir, puede salir contraproducente intentar conocer de algo a mi amiga explosiva. Será mejor esperar a que se le baje un poco el coraje, luego…

Me pongo a revisar el muro trasero de la tienda. Es mi proyecto cuando no tenemos clientes y en esta tienda los clientes no son tan comunes, así que tengo todo el espacio y el tiempo del mundo para dibujar un poco de mi mural.

La campanilla de la tienda suena y yo corro a la puerta, ¡un cliente! Genial, creo que eso alegrará mucho a Rei, tal vez incluso consiga venderle algo. Acaba de conseguir para la tienda un viejo jarrón con unas mariposas de fuego grabadas que venderé en dos patadas y….

- Buenos días…- ¡Gran Kami, es él!

-000-

Sobre la mesa del buró un vaso de agua y dos aspirinas efervescentes son lanzadas por una mano grande que sale de entre las sábanas. Un gruñido sigue al sonido de las burbujas en el vaso, es un hombre rubio quien bebe del vaso y se lleva las manos a la cabeza soltando algunas maldiciones en Inglés, luego vienen a su mente esos ojos verdes, esos cabellos castaños, esos labios….sus labios…

- Lita….

- Andrew- llama una voz en la entrada de la puerta que no se detiene a tocar, es una mujer castaña de ojos verdes, pero no la que espera ver.

- Reika, ¿por qué gritas?

- No estoy gritando, tú tienes resaca. Ayer tuve que sacarte del restaurante casi a cuestas- reclama la malhumorada mujer.

- ¿de verdad?

- ¡claro que de verdad! Ayer no dejaste de hablar durante toda la cena de "Lita, Lita, Lita y Lita", gran cena, Gracias

- Reika yo… lo lamento, no recuerdo nada.

- ¿nada?

- No, nada- dice sincero el muchacho de ojos verdes- ¿qué hice ayer?

- no importa, solo olvidémoslo ¿quieres? Puedes invitarme a desayunar algo

- No lo creo, Reika- se apena el rubio saliendo de entre las sábanas con su pantalón de pijama, tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

- ¿buscarás a Lita?

- A eso hemos venido a Tokio. ¿lo recuerdas? Debo darme un baño. ¿te veo en el lobby a las diez?

- Deberás ir solo. Yo también tengo cosas por hacer

- ¿qué cosas?

- Cosas, Andrew. ¡cosas!

La castaña sale enfurecida de la habitación de rubio que está ajeno a las pataletas de su cuñada, se mete a la ducha y cierra los ojos. Ve una casa, una casa en el bosque y un color viene a su mente: el verde.

_**Flashback**_

_Aquel era su lugar favorito en el mundo, la casa de verano de sus sueños que había mandado construir él mismo, el lugar donde deseaba pasar los veranos al lado de la mujer de su vida. Ese era su primer verano juntos, el primero que pasarían en la casa en el bosque._

_Una bella y alta chica de ojos verdes y risa cristalina corría entre los frondosos árboles de la propiedad, son unos futes brazos los que al final la aprisionan de frente._

_- ¡Andrew, eso es trampa!_

_- Te alcancé limpiamente, Lita_

_- ¡Claro que no, tomaste un atajo!_

_- Bueno…ventaja de haber construido yo mismo la casa ¿no lo crees?_

_- ¿construir, tu? ¡solo te dedicaste a dar órdenes y a haraganear!_

_- Me has difamado dos veces en menos de cinco minutos. Es terrible que difames al hombre que más te ama en la vida._

_- Creo que él se sobrepondrá- ríe la castaña intentando liberarse de su prisión pero sin esforzarse mucho._

_- Eres terrible, querida…realmente terrible- intenta fingirse dolido el rubio- Yo te traigo al lugar de mis sueños, te he mandado construir un invernadero y tu solo Me ofendes, me difamas…. eres injusta, Lita Hansford…_

_- Amo como suena eso, repítelo._

_- "Lita Hansford" Mi amada Lita…._

_- ¿me seguirás amando, Andrew? ¿me seguirás amando cuando seamos viejos?_

_El rubio se puso a las espaldas de la joven y la besó en la clavícula provocando un estremecimiento bajo la piel de ella._

_- ¿ves esos árboles, Lita?_

_- Si, veo esos árboles….son inmensos. ¿pero qué tienen que ver con todo esto?_

_- Han estado aquí por siglos…cuando yo venía ya estaban aquí, cuando mi padre venía ya estaba aquí y cuando mi abuelo pisó estas tierras…estos árboles ya tenían ese tamaño._

_- No te entiendo Andrew…_

_-mi amor por ti será como este bosque… Tú serás mi árbol._

_- ¿árbol?_

_- Si, mi árbol. Mi raíz, mi fortaleza._

_- No soy tan fuerte._

_- Te equivocas, Lita…eres muy fuerte y eres lo que me hace serlo...por ti, por ti quiero ser fuerte, por ti quiero ser mejor…_

_- No imagino a mejor hombre que tú para estar a mi lado, Andrew…_

_La alta castaña se giró para encontrarse con unos profundos ojos verdes que la veían con la mayor de las devociones, un dulce beso les acompañó después, uno suave y lleno de amor._

_- casi lo olvida, te tengo un regalo…_

_- ¿otro? Creo que nada podría hacerme más feliz que ahora, Andrew._

_- Solo es para que lo recuerdes, para que recuerdes este momento siempre…_

_El alto joven inglés sacó de su camisa una pequeña caja negra de terciopelo, fue una sorpresa para la joven que miraba con incredulidad la pequeña caja, él la abrió segundos después, unos bellos aretes en forma de rosas color rosa estaban dentro._

_- Andrew, son hermosos._

_- te ayudo a ponértelos- se ofreció el rubio mientras colocaba los pequeños aretes a la chica frente a él- te ves bellísima._

_- Me encantan, aunque…. ¿sabes algo?_

_- ¿qué?_

_- las rosas no se dan en los árboles._

_- ¿no? ¡oh, diablos! ¿debí elegir unos cocos?_

_- Andrew, los cocos se dan en palmeras...- La muchacha de ojos verdes rió a carcajadas- Eres un tonto. _

_- Eres cruel, eres un árbol cruel._

_-Soy honesta- corrige ella- ¿habías visto a un árbol más honesto que yo?_

_- a ninguno_

_- Tampoco a uno tan listo._

_La alta joven se libró de los brazos del rubio para correr al interior de la casa, él corrió para alcanzarla poco después._

_- ¡Lita, ven acá! _

_- ¡alcánzame!_

_- ¡Lita!_

_Esas risas, esa mirada, todo era parte de un cuadro perfectamente dibujado en sus recuerdos, recuerdos que lo perseguían todos los días, recuerdos que llevaba muy guardados en el corazón._

_**Fin de Flashback**_

El hombre rubio mira su reflejo ante el espejo, ve las ojeras en su rostro, ojeras que lo han acompañado desde hace un año atrás y por un momento no reconoce al hombre ante él, está más delgado, más pálido, más infeliz…

Termina por tomar las llaves del cuarto, su chaqueta y salir de la habitación. No desea estar encerrado, no desea estar solo y lo mejor que puede hacer es buscarla, buscar a su amada Lita.

**Tienda de Antigüedades de la familia Hino:**

Me sorprendo al encontrarme con un hombre alto de ojos celeste, muy parecido a Darien…Luego de pensarlo por un momento lo reconozco ¡Es Zafiro Black, el primo de Darien!

- Hola…- lo saludo apenada luego de un largo silencio que hice al tratar de identificarlo- Eres el primo de Darien ¿verdad?

- Prefiero que me llames por mi nombre, Soy Zafiro….Zafiro Black ¿me recuerdas?

- Claro que sí, pero eres un chico desesperado. No me dejaste terminar. Eres Zafiro Black, el músico.

- Justo ese. Anoche no pudimos terminar de charlar. Tu vestido… ¿sobrevivirá?

-No lo creo…. El vino no puede sacarse de esa tela…es una lástima. Era lindo.

- Descanse en paz- bromea el chico Black y me hace reír- Tienes una linda risa

La sonrisa de ese chico me hace sonrojarme. Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que eso me pasa y no sé cómo reaccionar.

- ¿quieres ver el piano?- Cambio el tema y él sabe el motivo al instante y asiente. Yo lo guío hacia la parte trasera de la tienda, justo donde está el piano, él luce impresionado.

- ¿puedo probarlo?- Me interroga y yo asiento, no creo que importe. Alguien debería de tocar esto de vez en cuando.

- ¿Darien te dijo como llegar a la tienda?

- No, más bien lo seguí. Dijo que necesitaba un bolígrafo y sé cuál es su tienda favorita para comprarlos…

- ¿te lo contó?

- él no. Pero sus amigos doctores se burlan todo el tiempo de mi pobre primo. Tiene más bolígrafos que nadie en el hospital.

- Toca algo para mi ¿quieres?

- Encantado, pero siéntate a mi lado

- ¿a tu lado?

- Siempre inspira tocar acompañado de una linda dama.

- Siempre escuché que los pianistas son unos Casanova

- Solo con las chicas lindas.

- Entonces esta chica linda te pide toques algo para ella- le digo con mi sonrisa más seductora ¿yo coqueteando? Creo que puedo hacerlo…

Zafiro toca una suave melodía, una llena de amor y emociones, unas emociones que me en roban el alma . Cierro los ojos para disfrutar de cada nota que tocan sus manos expertas, disfruto con cada sonido y siento que viajo, viajo lejos a un lugar…. un lugar lleno de paz, mientras veo los ojos verdes, esos ojos verdes que tantas veces he soñado, luego no veo nada…

- Makoto, Makoto- me llama una voz a lo lejos, cuando abro mis ojos otros me miran, unos celeste, claros como el cielo, claros como el mar.

- ¿qué pasó?- murmuro aun somnolienta y ya no estoy en el banco, sino en el piso, entre los brazos de Zafiro

- Te desmayaste, no sabía que tocaba tan mal, tan mal que te quedaste dormida.

- Claro que no, no es eso es solo que… no sé lo que pasó.

- ¿has comido algo hoy?

- Claro que no, pero nunca lo hago.

- Muy mal, señorita- me riñe cariñosamente- habré de invitarle a desayunar

- No es necesario

- Es que yo también muero por comer algo. Mi primo no pegó un ojo en toda la noche y no me preparó el desayuno.

- Que mal anfitrión- me burlo y él hace un puchero muy tierno -entonces creo que debo congraciarme un poco, puedes invitarme a desayunar.

- ¿no se molestará Rei? Se ve que tiene muy mal carácter.

- Lo tiene, pero el cliente de los bolígrafos ya vino. Descuida- Le digo mientras imagino la cara de mi jefa gritando "¡Makoto, cómo dejaste la tienda sola!" Pero con un buen pastel sé que terminaré con su coraje- Lo superará.

Zafiro me ayuda cerrar la tienda y vamos a una cómoda cafetería a una cuadra de la tienda. Justo a la cafetería de la que Rei me compró mis primeros pastelillos hace un año, a Zafiro parecen gustarle.

- Creí que Rei era tu prima

- No, solo somos amigas. Ella me abrió las puertas de su casa y me dio trabajo

- ¿cuándo llegaste a Tokio?

Yo asiento

- No conocía a nadie y ella me abrió las puertas de su casa. Desde ese día somos como hermanas.

- ¿de dónde eres, Makoto?- Me interroga él- No pareces ser una chica cien por ciento japonesa. Tienes un aire europeo…no sé…

- Me gusta pensar que soy mitad Japonesa, mitad incógnita- Respondo con tranquilidad mientras bebo mi café.

- Ya entiendo…descuida, a mi me pasa igual- me tranquiliza- mi madre y la madre de mi primo son hermanas, ellas son Black…

- Entonces…

- Jamás conocí a mi padre y mi madre se rehúsa a hablar de él, de dónde lo conoció. Creo que le hizo mucho daño, así que tampoco sé de donde viene mi otra mitad.

- Gracias…

- ¿gracias?

- Por compartir a información conmigo, debe ser duro.

- No suelo hablar de ello con nadie, pero tú me agradas. Eres una chica honesta y creo que puedo confiar en ti.

-Podemos ser grandes amigos. Así tendría un amigo más.

Veo algo de decepción en el rostro de Zafiro pero intenta disimularlo con una sonrisa.

- Me encantaría, yo tampoco tengo amigos en Tokio, solo Darien mi primo. Pero deprimido no es muy buena compañía.

- Al menos él se deprime…Deberías ver el carácter de perros que tiene mi amiga, no desearías verla enojada.

- Entonces te propongo algo- me ofrece Zafiro- Vamos al cine o a cenar

Eso me toma de sorpresa y no sé que responder.

- Anda, vamos. Yo no quiero soportar a mi primo el depresivo y tu tampoco a tu amiga celosa

- ¿celosa?- me río. Nadie además de mí lo había dicho en voz alta.

- Lo está ¿no? Al menos es lo que yo vi anoche cuando salieron del restaurante eso me parecía.

- Será nuestro secreto- le digo en tono de confidencia para luego reír.

- Te costará aceptar una cena.

- Acepto, pero eso es chantaje.- Me finjo ofendida.

- Te dejaré elegir el lugar.

- Cuenta conmigo

Los dos reímos divertidos y bromeamos sobre mi buen apetito y lo costoso que le resultará nuestra cena, pero él insiste en decir que no importa. Ya verá el buen apetito de ésta chica dentro de unas horas.

- Es tarde…creo que debemos regresar

- La estaba pasando muy bien

- puedes tocar un poco más de piano para mi en la tienda, eres bueno.

- Entonces encantado

- No olvides los pastelillos para mi amiga, de algún modo debo bajarle el enojo y los pastelillos ayudarán.

- Calmemos a la fiera entonces…

El alto rubio camina por las calles de Tokio, ha ido ya a pedir informes a la policía, pero un evento como ese ocurrido un año atrás en una ciudad tan grande como Tokio no era algo que tuviera muy fresco, pero prometieron revisar darle información en cuanto la tuvieran.

Ahora moría de hambre, ahora deseaba comer algo, tal vez un café o un té, un emparedado o tal vez un panquecillo.

Al girar la esquina escuchó una voz "su voz" la de su amada Lita, la de la mujer de sus sueños y giró para todos lados. Había demasiado ruido, demasiada gente, demasiado todo y ahí estaba, del otro lado de la calle riendo como siempre, como en sus eternos sueños. Tan bella como siempre, tan linda como la recordaba y estaba ahí, solo a unos pasos de él, solo necesitaba cruzar la calle pero no pudo evitar llamarla.

- ¡Lita!

**Continuará...**

**Madeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ¿qué te parece tu avance de cumpleaños? :D tan tan taaaaan ¿qué pasará en agosto? ¿adivinas?**

**Nos vemos en un mes :D Espero te guste tu regalo, Madecita, la Clararina ayudó para varias cosas :D entre ellas el título del capítulo :)**

**Un abasho:**

**La Maga**


End file.
